


Another Tyrell

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Artists, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Naive character, Secret Relationship, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern!Вестерос. Наивная девочка Санса поступает на факультет Искусств Вестеросского университета и с первого взгляда влюбляется в красавчика Лораса. В своих грезах она видит себя и Лораса счастливой парой - но реальность оказывается куда интереснее...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Новые знакомства

— Браво! — выкрикивает Санса, улыбаясь и громко хлопая в ладоши. Концерт для первокурсников великолепен — а уж выступление этого красавчика по имени Лорас Тирелл и вовсе выше всяких похвал. Санса чувствует себя счастливой, ерзая на своем кресле и глядя, как Лорас кланяется, а кто-то вручает ему букет — не иначе, покупали для преподавателей и оказался лишним. Санса чувствует себя счастливой, потому что у нее начинается новая жизнь, в которой можно будет забыть о проклятом минувшем лете.

— Ну что вы, я не заслужил, — смущается Лорас. — В зале столько прекрасных девушек, право же…

Он окидывает зал взглядом и вдруг… Санса замирает. Да, так и есть, он подходит к ней и вручает ей букет, с улыбкой, кивает ей головой. Санса благодарит его, мир вокруг кружится, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой… Такой красивый, такой галантный, такой талантливый — и дарит букет именно ей. Что-то внутри нашептывает — «ты уже знала одного красивого и галантного, деточка». Но Санса заглушает этот голос — «я же вижу, Лорас не такой, у него глаза другие… добрые.»

Когда концерт кончается, Сансе сложно не бежать вприпрыжку от счастья. Ей кажется, что сегодня самый счастливый день в ее жизни. Все, что ей нужно сейчас — это увидеть еще раз прекрасного Лораса, взглянуть в его глаза… «А ведь я не помню, какого цвета у него глаза» — задумалась Санса. «Ничего, я еще узнаю…» — и девушка погружается в мир своих фантазий.

***

— Вот это ты отжег, братец, — фыркает Маргери, толкая его в бок. — Ты не думаешь, что эта девчонка теперь влюбится в тебя?

Лорас лишь пожимает плечами.

— Пускай. Не мог же я… В самом-то деле! А она сидела прямо перед вами…

Маргери заливисто смеется.

— Между прочим, Ренли был бы только за, — отмечает она.

— Ренли, — голос Лораса заметно теплеет, — оценил мой намек. Он зайдет сегодня, ты не против?

— Мне сходить погулять? — Маргери поднимает брови. Лорас смотрит на нее умоляюще.  
— Ну… Может, не сразу. Между прочим, когда к тебе приходила…  
— Да, я тебя выгнала. А ты хотел посмотреть?  
— Нет.

— А вот я бы не отказалась, — бормочет себе под нос Маргери и смеется, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо брата. — Ладно, расслабься, я схожу прогуляться. В конце концов, эта квартира принадлежит нам в равной степени.

Оба молчат.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — спрашивает Лорас. Маргери рассеянно кивает:  
— Хорошо, что родители переехали в Хайгарден.

***

Сердечко Сансы затрепетало, когда она вышла из лекционной аудитории и увидела того самого, о ком она думала весь вечер. «Что ему делать здесь, он же второкурсник, у него сейчас занятия в другом месте. А может… Ах, нет, не может быть! Или все-таки…»

— Привет, — нерешительно произнесла она. Он же должен помнить ее — всего только вчера он вручил ей букет, выбрал именно ее из всех девушек — при том, что она сидела на третьем ряду! Поднялся на пару ступенек и вручил ей букет! Дома ее спрашивали — от кого, она краснела и, запинаясь, рассказывала, как все было. «Влюбился в мою красавицу» — любуясь, гладила ее по голове мать. «Может, выкинешь наконец из головы Джоффри» — с надеждой говорил отец. «Санса, почему ты не умнеешь?» — фыркала несносная младшая, своим категоричным высказыванием вызывая возмущение родителей.

— Привет, — ответил Лорас, и тут его внимание переключилось — из кабинета вышла другая девушка, красавица с водопадом каштановых волос. Санса уже успела отметить про себя, как незнакомка хороша — одна из самых красивых девушек курса. Лорас подошел к этой девушке, улыбаясь, обнял и поцеловал в щеку — Санса почувствовала, как что-то внутри рухнуло, но продолжила смотреть на них, не имея сил отвернуться.

— Пойдем, перекусим? — доносится до Сансы. Она прикусила губу — «Боже, какая же я дура! Но почему он подарил букет мне, а не ей?»

Санса осознала, что все еще смотрит на них, и это становится заметным. Однокурсница, собиравшаяся уйти с Лорасом, вдруг подняла голову, встретила взгляд Сансы и улыбнулась.

— Мы с тобой еще незнакомы, — сказала она, и Санса растерялась, глядя на эту обезоруживающую улыбку. — Я — Маргери, а это мой брат Лорас.

— Санса, — улыбка, которой требуют приличия, была отработана до автоматизма, а в голове Сансы в это время билась одна единственная мысль — «Брат! Брат! Он всего лишь ее брат! Они не вместе! Они брат и сестра!».

— Пойдем с нами. Ты, наверное, еще не выучила, где здесь столовая.  
— Да, спасибо! — Санса знала, что выглядит слишком счастливой, и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

***

Свободных стула всего три, и Маргери беззастенчиво сидит на коленях у старшекурсника по имени Ренли. Санса находит немного неприличным, что эта парочка ничуть не скрывает свои отношения, но ребята оказываются слишком милыми, чтобы нарушение правил этикета играло для Сансы большую роль. Узнав, что Маргери — сестра Лораса, увидев, как она дружелюбна и обаятельна, Санса проникается симпатией к этой девушке. «Такая красивая, такая добрая… Так похожа на брата».

Лорас возвращается, взяв столовые приборы, которые ребята забыли прихватить сразу. Санса смотрит на него и улыбается. Она представляет, что было бы, если бы осталось не три стула, а два. Смогла бы она сесть на колени к Лорасу? Предложил бы он — или же просто встал бы и галантно уступил ей место?

***

Кончились оставшиеся занятия, которые Санса и Маргери просидели за одной партой.

— Давай прогуляемся, — предложила Маргери. — Я покажу тебе красивые места.

Маргери сделала едва заметный жест, как будто приглашала Сансу взять ее за руку, но почти сразу поспешила замять этот порыв.

Они сидели вдвоем на скамеечке в парке и уплетали мороженое — Маргери настаивала, что сегодня она угощает. Санса осторожно пыталась выяснить у Маргери что-нибудь про Лораса — но по уклончивым ответам было непонятно, свободно ли его сердце.

— Я понимаю, что ты влюбилась, ты можешь не таиться от меня, — сказала наконец Маргери. Санса вспыхнула, намереваясь спорить, но Маргери продолжала. — И в этом нет ничего плохого. Вот только мой брат… Не знаю, как объяснить, у него доброе сердце, но сложный характер. Он никого не подпускает к себе близко — со всеми вежлив, но почти ни с кем не бывает откровенным.

— Разве у него не было девушек? — заинтересовалась Санса. Образ красавчика в ее голове обрастал таинственностью, но это придавало ему лишь больше привлекательности.

— Были, но он быстро расставался с ними. Еще ни одной не удавалось растопить его сердце.

— Может быть, мне это удастся, — горячо ответила Санса. — Он ведь подарил мне букет… тогда. Именно мне, а не кому-нибудь еще.

— В жизни все не так просто, — туманно ответила Маргери, и вдруг сменила тему. — У тебя был кто-нибудь, Санса?

Санса помрачнела.

— Если не хочешь, не говори, — быстро исправилась Маргери и тепло улыбнулась. — Я вовсе не настаиваю, это же личное.

Но Санса чувствовала почти настойчивую потребность поделиться этим с кем-нибудь. Она до сих пор не рассказала никому, она прятала слезы от всех, впервые скрывала что-то от родителей. Ей было тяжело держать это в себе столько времени.

Маргери производила впечатление человека, которому можно доверять.

— Я расскажу, — выдохнула Санса. — Только не говори никому, хорошо? Особенно Лорасу.  
— Конечно, — Маргери улыбнулась и сжала ее руку. — Можешь положиться на меня, я умею хранить тайны.

— Мы с ним учились в одном классе, — начала Санса. — Он был чем-то вроде, хм, лидера. Красивый сынок богатых родителей, — Санса сглотнула, чувствуя, что сейчас выступят слезы. — С ним мечтали встречаться все — а он выбрал меня. И мне было все равно, что он со своими друзьями травит тех, кто слабее… А ведь я могла бы, могла бы уже тогда подумать — а не поступит ли он однажды так и со мной? — Санса уронила голову на руки. — Почему я поверила ему? — всхлипнула она. Маргери обняла ее, погладила по спине.

— Продолжай, милая, — вкрадчиво сказала она. — Я тебя слушаю. Тебе необходимо выговориться.

— Конечно, я же думала, что он любит меня по-настоящему! Мне все завидовали, меня все уважали, он катал меня на машине, водил по ресторанам. Я хотела однажды выйти за него замуж. И даже когда… Ах, нет, я не буду! — Санса разрыдалась.

— Что такое? Что ты не будешь? — всполошилась Маргери, все еще не выпуская Сансу из объятий.

— Ничего, — прервалась Санса, и вдруг подняла заплаканные глаза на Маргери, которая смотрела ласково и ждала пояснений. — Не буду говорить тебе, что однажды случилось, иначе ты решишь, что я ужасная, — жалобно проговорила она.

— Все мы делаем ошибки, — сказала Маргери. — Расскажи мне, Санса, я не поменяю своего мнения о тебе.

— Ну хорошо, — всхлипнула Санса. — Однажды он поспорил с… с моей младшей сестрой. У нас всегда с ней были натянутые отношения… она так раздражает порой! А тут она ему высказала все, что о нем думает, когда он со своими ребятами довел до слез ее дружка… ну и Джоффри… Ну она разозлила его, конечно… И Он… Он… Он ударил ее по щеке. Она бросилась на него, чтобы дать сдачи, а я… я стояла рядом… я удержала ее и сказала, что если она тронет Джоффри, я скажу родителям, что она не с лестницы в школе упала, а со скейта на скорости! Она сказала, что я ябеда и предательница, а я ответила, что она сама виновата и нечего было нарываться. Джоффри был доволен мной, а… А Арья не разговаривает со мной до сих пор, только в присутствии родителей.

Санса снова разрыдалась, Маргери уложила ее голову себе на плечо.

— Ну-ну, успокойся, милая, — вкрадчиво заговорила она. — Все позади, все мы не ангелы, сестренка тебя простит… Тем более, ей могло бы не поздоровиться, подерись она с Джоффри.

— Простит, как же, — всхлипнула Санса. — Я уже как-то извинялась перед ней, когда… Когда… — Санса сделала глубокий вдох. — На выпускном я танцевала с Джоффри, и он предложил мне поехать с ним на дачу. У его родителей дача на берегу Узкого моря, он сказал, мы прекрасно отдохнем, сможем загорать, купаться и проводить вместе время. Я очень хотела поехать с ним. Я уговаривала родителей… Они не согласились. Я говорила, но как же, я так хорошо сдала экзамены, я поступила, это единственный подарок, которого я прошу. Они были непреклонны. Джоффри говорил мне — чего ты их слушаешься, ты уже взрослая, сбеги. И… и я сбежала. Я вечером подсыпала Арье снотворного в чай, чтобы она не проснулась и не разбудила родителей, и сбежала. А потом…

Санса разрыдалась снова. Маргери бормотала что-то успокаивающее, гладя ее по голове.

***

Лорас заглянул через плечо, увидев, что Маргери рассеянно набрасывает карандашом фигуру девушки в своем альбомчике.

— И как она тебе? — спросил он.  
— Ничего, — несколькими штрихами Маргери обозначила выбившуюся из прически прядь — точь-в-точь такую, как была у Сансы, когда они гуляли. — Она глупенькая, правда… Нет, не глупенькая, просто маленькая и наивная, — тут же исправилась Маргери. — Но это лечится. Просто еще не сформировавшаяся личность.

— Уже хочешь совратить ее, коварная женщина? — хмыкнул Лорас. Маргери усмехнулась.  
— Было бы неплохо. У меня уже пару месяцев никого не было.

— О чем говорили? Санса спрашивала про меня?  
— А как же, — Маргери не отрывала взгляда от рисунка. — Вот сейчас начну рисовать черты лица, и опять все испорчу.  
— Начинать с лица надо, а не с фигуры, — фыркнул Лорас, — сколько тебе повторять! Так что Санса спрашивала?

— Ну естественно, ее интересовало, есть ли у нее шансы завоевать твое сердце. Я уже не помню, чего я там ей наплела, кажется, про то, что сердце у тебя изо льда и ни одной девушке не под силу его растопить, — Маргери вгляделась в рисунок. — Не слишком большие глаза?

— Слишком. Сотри. Ты рисуешь живого человека, а не куклу. Что за бред ты там ей наговорила?  
— Ой, прости, братец. Наверное, надо было сказать, что ты предпочитаешь мальчиков, и не заморачиваться.

— Но она же воспримет то, что ты сказала ей, как вызов и примется завоевывать мое ледяное сердце! — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Лорас. Маргери обернулась и оба расхохотались.

— Дай ей шанс, братец. Будете ходить в универе, как мы с Ренли, а…  
— А на вопрос, почему я никак не соберусь ее трахнуть, я отвечу, что у меня ледяное сердце! Спасибо, сестренка, гениально придумано!

— Скажешь, что у тебя слишком тонкая душевная организация, чтобы заниматься подобной ерундой. Для художника это нормальный ответ, — ухмыльнулась Маргери. — И хватит меня отвлекать, я сейчас опять испорчу рисунок!

— Ты и так его испортишь. Вот жизнь ты мне уже испортила. Что мне теперь делать с этой влюбленной девочкой, а?

— Тьфу, все-таки непохоже получилось, — поморщилась Маргери, доставая ластик. — Да успокойся ты. У нее в фантазиях не секс, а романтические бредни. Побудь с ней романтиком с ледяным сердцем. Не находи на нее времени потому, что любишь одиночество. Говори иногда, как она прекрасна. Можешь изредка целовать ее с закрытыми глазами и представлять Ренли. Познакомишь с ней родителей, когда приедут. Они, наконец, успокоятся, что у тебя появилась девушка.

— Но ей же нужно…  
— Ты все беспокоишься насчет секса? Забудь. У девочки душевная травма. Ее бывший унижал ее и насиловал, смеялся ей в лицо. Ей теперь просто нужно, чтобы ты был к ней добр.

— Я не о том. Ей нужно будет внимание, Маргери. А все мое внимание…  
— Распределяется между Ренли и искусством, да. Ну что ж, если ей не понравится, что ты уделяешь ей мало внимания, вы расстанетесь по этой причине, только и всего, — Маргери пожала плечами. — Ну давай, Лорас. Хотя бы на пару дней. Я сфотографирую, как вы целуетесь, и отправлю маме. Она хоть перестанет донимать меня вопросами, как у Лораса с девочками.

— Что она… Что, прости?  
— Что слышал, братишка. Теперь я тебя убедила?

***

Ренли уже давно приходил к ним, как к себе домой, только куда охотнее. А уж когда от юных Тиреллов переехали родители, Лорас и вовсе стал подумывать о том, чтобы сделать Ренли дубликат ключей.

— Где ты там, Маргери, иди сюда, малышка, — крикнул он с порога, обнимая Лораса и зарываясь в его отросшие волосы с рыжим отливом.

— Кажется, кое-кто заигрался, — Лорас ревниво куснул Ренли за ухо. Маргери охотно отвлеклась от домашнего задания, подошла и пожала руку Ренли, все еще обнимавшему Лораса:  
— Здравствуй, моя великая любовь, — это была их забава, в шутку поддразнивать ревнивого Лораса. Тот, однако, не обращая больше внимания, по-хозяйски втянул Ренли в долгий поцелуй.

— Ну как дела у моих любимых Тиреллов, мм? Марг, ты уже соблазнила эту рыжую девочку?  
— Она хочет, чтобы этим занялся я! — возмущенно воскликнул Лорас. — Скажи ей что-нибудь, Ренли!  
— Мааарг? — воззрился на нее Ренли. Он пытался выглядеть сердитым, но глаза его смеялись.

— Что Марг, что Марг? Просто спектакль, как у нас с тобой. Санса будет довольна. Лорасу будет, кого показать родителям, чтобы они успокоились наконец, да и в универе на него не будут косо смотреть. Плохо что ли?  
— А ты?  
— А я, — Маргери ухмыльнулась, — со временем докажу ей, что ей нужен совсем другой Тирелл.

— Ну бред же, — возмутился Лорас.  
— Да ну, это же так забавно! — воскликнул Ренли. — Маргери — умничка. Лорас, давай правда так и сделаем?  
— Ох, Ренли, — Лорас запустил руки ему под рубашку, — кто бы сомневался, что ты опять не на моей стороне. Маргери, может, погуляешь? Видишь, ты плохо на него влияешь. Он начинает со мной спорить.

— Я вчера вечером гуляла, сегодня опять гуляю? Я тут вообще живу или нет? Сколько вам времени нужно, ребята? Как всегда — чем больше, тем лучше?  
— Чего ты ее выгоняешь, Лорас? — возмутился Ренли. — Зимой тоже будешь выгонять сестренку на мороз? Зря тут что ли две комнаты? Маргери не зайдет к нам, правда, Марг?

Маргери закивала.

— Мне сочинение задали, надо дописать. И еще я скоро ужинать захочу. Так что извини, Лорас, вам придется ютиться в твоей комнате.  
— И не шуметь еще, скажи, — нахмурился Лорас.  
— Да шумите на здоровье, кто вам мешает, — буркнула Маргери. — Могу посидеть в наушниках.

— Ну правда она у тебя душка? — умилился Ренли и за руку потянул Лораса в его комнату.  
— С тебя ужин, — напоследок успел сказать Лорас сестре.

Разумеется, Маргери не стала надевать наушники, и даже плотно закрывать дверь в свою комнату. Напротив, она, зная, что звукоизоляция в квартире не лучшая, надеялась услышать, как будет стонать Ренли, если Лорас примется делать ему минет или трахнет, вжимая в диван. У Маргери давно не было девушки, и мысль о том, чем Лорас и Ренли будут заниматься в соседней комнате, одновременно заводила — и усиливала одиночество.

В правую руку Маргери взяла карандаш и принялась набрасывать Ренли, вцепившегося в спинку дивана, и Лораса за его спиной, левую же руку она запустила себе в трусы.

— О-ох, Лорас, — разобрала Маргери, навострив уши. — О, да, да, да, вот так, о-о-о-о…

Она лихорадочно ласкала себя рукой, и вскоре выгнулась на стуле с полустоном-полувздохом и закрыла глаза.

— Опять кончила раньше, чем дорисовала, — буркнула она. — А впрочем, я все равно никому это не показываю.

***

«Маргери была права» — со вздохом подумала Санса. С Лорасом действительно было сложно. При встрече он неизменно улыбался и целовал ее руку — так старомодно и так по-джентельменски. В университетской столовой в обеденный перерыв они сидели все той же неизменной четверкой, за едой Лорас и Ренли отправлялись вдвоем, пока девушки о чем-нибудь беспечно ворковали, Ренли приносил себе и Маргери, Лорас — себе и Сансе. За их спинами шептались, Санса то и дело ловила завистливые взгляды, порой у нее пытались спросить напрямую — «Ты встречаешься с Лорасом?». Санса отвечала, что ее личная жизнь — это ее дело… но правда была в том, что Санса, как это ни смешно, попросту не знала ответа. Лорас не раз в разговоре замечал, что она красива, но ни разу не говорил, что она нравится ему как девушка. Лорас брал ее за руку, когда она шла по поребрику — и ни разу не делал этого просто так, без всякой цели. Лорас охотно проводил с ней время в компании Ренли и Маргери — но почти никогда не оставался с Сансой наедине. Поэтому сейчас, когда мама спросила:  
— Ну же, Санса, когда ты познакомишь нас со своим молодым человеком? — Санса совершенно не знала, что ответить.

— Он не… — начала она и замялась. — То есть мы… — Санса взглянула на Арью, которая злорадно ухмыльнулась и как будто уже подготовила язвительный комментарий. «Вот же мелкий гаденыш!» — подумала Санса и выпрямилась, окинув взглядом родителей: — Я поговорю с ним. Думаю, он будет не против прийти к нам в выходные на обед.

Родители были явно довольны, Арья равнодушно промолчала, а вот Санса пришла в замешательство. «Приглашу его вместе с Маргери» — решила она. «С ней мне всегда легко, и она найдет выход из любой неловкой ситуации» — подумав так, Санса невольно почувствовала благодарность к подруге. Такой прекрасной дружбы, как с Маргери, у нее не было еще никогда. Маргери понимала ее, как никто другой, утешала, когда Санса нуждалась в этом, с Маргери было весело и хорошо, и всегда находилось, о чем поговорить. «Если бы только с Лорасом мне было так же легко и приятно» — подумала Санса. С Лорасом все было слишком странно, девушка не могла понять, кем они друг другу приходятся — друзья или все-таки что-то большее? А главное, Лорас как будто бы не имел ни малейшего желания это прояснять. Он вовсе не выглядел нерешительным, казалось, будто бы ему комфортно в этой неопределенности.

Санса все никак не могла привыкнуть, что в жизни развитие отношений оказывается не таким красивым, как в кино. «Неужели придется спросить у него самой? Но… это так глупо, неправильно. С другой стороны, то положение, в котором я оказалась сейчас, тоже довольно глупое. Что же мне делать?»


	2. Новые взгляды

— Мои любимые пирожные! — воскликнула Санса. Маргери улыбнулась:  
— Я старалась.  
— Сейчас попробую. Но откуда ты…

— Осторожно, не обожгись. Ты как-то упомянула в разговоре, и я решила тебя порадовать.  
— Спасибо! Они очень вкусные, — Санса обняла Маргери, на что та улыбнулась, погладила Сансу по спине, уткнулась носом в ее шею. Сансе вдруг показалось, что так мог бы сделать Лорас — и не смешно ли, что с Маргери они даже обнимаются чаще?

В этот день старший брат Ренли уехал по своим делам, и друзья решили провести время вдвоем, без девушек. Санса непременно обиделась бы на Лораса — но их отношения сейчас были слишком неопределенные, чтобы осмелиться открыто высказать обиду.

— Ты покажешь мне свои рисунки, Маргери? — выполненные профессионально акварели Лораса украшали стены факультета Искусств, а вот Маргери — Санса знала это — прятала свои рисунки в альбомах и почти никому их не показывала.

Отчего-то Маргери смутилась.

— Если хочешь… Конечно. Да, покажу, — решившись, она вскинула голову. — Пойдем в комнату! И захвати пирожные. Ты у меня аккуратная, за альбомы можно не бояться.

Санса хотела сказать, что есть в комнате — не по этикету, но свежие лимонные пирожные, приготовленные Маргери, оказались слишком вкусными, и Санса промолчала.

— Можешь начать… вот отсюда, — Маргери протянула ей один из лежавших стопочкой альбомов. — Это старые, я рисовала года два назад.

— Ты так здорово рисуешь людей! Они у тебя такие… Такие живые выходят!  
— Спасибо, милая. Лорас говорит, что не любит рисовать людей, а я люблю, — улыбнулась Маргери. — Люди бывают очень красивые… Например, ты.

Отвлекшись от пирожных, Санса смотрела наброски, зарисовки — вот девушка на перилах моста, вот гимнастка в прыжке, вот двое парней, улыбаясь, сидят на ступеньках.

— А это моя бабушка, — перелистнув страницу, пояснила Маргери. — Обычно я рисую молодые лица, но тут не удержалась. Она очень красивая, правда?

Санса закивала. Маргери честно прорисовала морщинки, и все-таки немолодая женщина на рисунке выглядела очень хорошо и смотрела с достоинством — как королева.

— Интересно, как она выглядела в молодости, — протянула Санса. — Наверное, была похожа на тебя?

— Ооо, — усмехнулась Маргери. — Я в сравнении с ней просто чучело. Вот, взгляни, я постаралась нарисовать с ее старых фото.

— Красивая, — кивнула Санса. — Но ты… Мне кажется, ты красивее.

Маргери улыбнулась счастливой улыбкой.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Мне очень приятно, милая! — она поцеловала Сансу в щеку, и Санса почувствовала приятный, легкий запах ее духов — словно оказалась на секунду в благоухающем саду. Санса невольно потянулась вдохнуть этот запах еще раз, и отстранилась только тогда, когда осознала, что лицо Маргери так близко, словно сейчас… 

«Нет, нет, это глупости» — подумала Санса. — «Так не бывает, мы же обе девушки».

— У тебя очень вкусно пахнут духи, — заметила Санса. Маргери улыбнулась и достала из сумки флакончик:  
— Вот, можешь посмотреть. Я пользуюсь этими, они довольно приятные.

Санса поднесла флакончик к носу, но запах был самым обыкновенным запахом духов, в нем вдруг не оказалось ничего особенного, ничего пленящего.

— Почему-то на тебе они пахли вкуснее, — растерялась она.

— Так бывает, — Маргери пристально смотрела на нее, — когда запах парфюма смешивается с собственным запахом человека. Здорово, что не только я это замечаю, — вдруг она склонилась к шее Сансы и втянула воздух. Сансе почудилось — почудилось ли? — мимолетное прикосновение губами. И это было так приятно, что по коже побежали мурашки.

— Ты тоже очень приятно пахнешь, — заметила Маргери. — Будешь еще смотреть рисунки?

Санса как будто очнулась и спешно закивала.

— Да, конечно! — она перелистнула страницу и застыла. Этот рисунок, в отличие от остальных, был в цвете — за горизонт заходило красное солнце, а на золотистом песке, выгнувшись в спине и раскинув руки, лежала красивая обнаженная девушка.

— Мой первый эксперимент с пастелью, — поясняла Маргери, так спокойно, будто бы не находила ничего странного в том, чтобы рисовать обнаженных девушек. — Я знаю, что закаты у Лораса выходят лучше, но не удержалась.

Санса покачала головой.

— Очень красиво, но…  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. В принципе, многие художники Возрождения рисовали обнаженных девушек… — Санса пыталась убедить в первую очередь себя — ничего странного, ничего неприличного, но вид обозначенных алым сосков и затемненного треугольничка ниже пупка смущал ее — это было слишком откровенно, слишком смело. Она поспешила перелистнуть, но следующий рисунок удивил ее ничуть не меньше. На нем были изображены два парня, голые по пояс, стоящие в обнимку. Поначалу Санса надеялась, что объятия могут сойти за дружеские — но навряд ли гетеросексуал может позволить себе, обнимая друга, засунуть руки в задние карманы его джинсов. Потом Санса понадеялась, что один из них окажется чересчур мужественной девушкой, но, приглядевшись, поняла, что фигуры и лица у обоих были вполне мужские. Санса потрясла головой и вопросительно покосилась на Маргери.

— Что-то не так? — спросила художница.  
— Ммм… — Санса не сразу смогла сформулировать свою мысль. — Они же мальчики, оба.

— Не поспоришь, — усмехнулась Маргери. — А что не так?  
— Но они обнимаются, как должны обниматься парочки!  
— Ну, предположим, они и есть парочка. Что с этим не так?

— Это… — Санса долго искала нужное слово, — неправильно!  
— Кто может судить о том, что правильно, а что нет? Важно лишь то, что им это нравится, — Маргери залюбовалась на собственный рисунок. — А мне нравится это рисовать.

— Но как им может это нравиться? Они же… Им должны нравиться девушки!  
— Можно подумать, ты никогда не слышала о гомосексуализме, — пожала плечами Маргери.  
— Слышала, но… Их же мало. И мне всегда казалось, что это от безысходности.

Маргери рассмеялась.

— Ну нет. Посмотри на них — они оба привлекательны, у них не возникло бы проблем с девушками. И все-таки они увлечены друг другом.  
— Но это только твой рисунок, плод твоего воображения!

Маргери закатила глаза.

— Это все не на пустом месте, Санса. Гомосексуализм не так уж и мало распространен, но это одна из тех вещей, которые приходится скрывать в современном обществе. Хочешь, я покажу тебе много рисунков, более талантливых, чем мой? Скину тебе выдуманные или реальные истории на эту тему. Могу даже фотографии и видео…

Решившись, Санса спросила:  
— А девушки… Они тоже? С ними тоже так бывает? — она все не могла забыть этого нечаянного прикосновения, этого неловкого сближения их лиц.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Маргери, а потом пролистала свой альбом.

Санса увидела на рисунке двух целующихся девушек.

Санса опустила взгляд и подумала, что лучше бы ей, выждав еще минут 5-10 из вежливости, заторопиться домой.

Маргери смотрела на Сансу вопросительно.

— Тебе не нравится?  
— Это красиво, но… По-моему, было бы лучше, если бы ты нарисовала так парня и девушку, — пробормотала Санса.  
— Но почему?

Санса замотала головой. Она чувствовала, что уверенная в себе Маргери легко отпарирует любой ее аргумент. Да и аргументов-то, кроме «это неправильно, так не должно быть», у нее не было.

— Маргери. Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь… — Санса замялась.  
— Да.  
— А как же Ренли?  
— Ренли не против.  
— И ты бы хотела…  
— Поцеловать тебя. Если ты позволишь, — Маргери склонила голову набок и с любопытством смотрела на Сансу.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Сансы. — То есть… Извини, я… Мне просто…  
— Все в порядке. Если ты не хочешь — я не настаиваю, — мягко сказала Маргери.  
— Не то чтобы я не хочу, просто… — Санса взялась за голову. — Это все так неожиданно, и…

Она замолчала и пристально посмотрела на Маргери.

— Если ты не против, я пойду. Меня ждут дома, — выговорила она. Маргери кивнула, она выглядела спокойной.  
— Приглашение на завтра в силе, или теперь ты хочешь знакомить с родителями только Лораса? — осведомилась она.

— В силе, — выдохнула Санса. — Позвони мне, как соберетесь прийти. Родители собираются готовить что-то вкусное… — она махнула рукой и заторопилась к двери.  
— До завтра, Санса!  
— Пока! — Санса сбежала вниз по ступенькам. Произошедшее совершенно не укладывалось у нее в голове.

***

Санса осторожно встала с кровати и подошла к окну. Арья спала, а может, только притворялась — так или иначе, Санса сомневалась, что сестра решит заговорить с ней по такому несущественному поводу.

Санса прижалась лбом к холодному стеклу.

«Маргери нравятся девушки».

Санса смотрела на горящие окна дома напротив.

«Маргери хотела бы меня поцеловать».

Санса заметила, как запотело стекло от ее дыхания.

«Я отказалась, потому что я не такая».

Санса коснулась пальцем запотевшего стекла, оставив овальный отпечаток.

«Маргери очень красивая, очень теплая. Мне приятно ее обнимать».

Санса подышала на стекло еще и начертила пальцем короткую диагональную линию.

«Но поцелуй?! Это уже начало романтических отношений. А я хочу отношений не с ней, а с   
Лорасом».

Еще линия, и еще… Получилась буква «М», ровненькая, как по линеечке, как всегда выходило у Сансы. Кажется, теперь что-то в ее жизни упорно хотело пойти не по линеечке.

«С Маргери мне проще, веселее. Маргери лучше меня понимает, так мило заботится. Но мы же с ней просто друзья! А с Лорасом?»

В этот час было тихо. Невыносимо громким казалось тиканье часов на кухне.

«Если посмотреть правде в глаза, мы с Лорасом друг другу никто.»

Смотреть правде в глаза оказалось неприятно. Лорас был не просто в ее вкусе, он был, казалось, живым воплощением всех ее девичьих фантазий. Просто протяни руку, и они станут реальностью.

«С Лорасом уже все пошло наперекосяк. Либо я сделаю первый шаг сама, либо, кажется, этого не произойдет никогда.»

Тик. Тик. Тик. Тиканье часов раздражало.

«А Маргери сделала первый шаг. И мое любимое печенье… Это так романтично…»

Мысли путались. Сансу снова клонило в сон. Только бы замолчали эти часы!

«Встречаться с девочкой… Так странно. Что сказала бы мама?»

— Что сказала бы мама, если бы узнала, что ее девочка не спит? — шепот Арьи прозвучал издевательски. Санса вздрогнула.

— Ты мне? Ты разговариваешь? Со мной?  
— Я еще подумаю, — хмыкнула Арья. — Если этот твой Лорас окажется не таким мудаком…

***

Отец, казалось, не произнес ни слова, кроме приветствия, но оценивающе смотрел на Лораса. Мать же, напротив, забрасывала гостя вопросами: как он учится, что он рисует, где учился петь, как познакомился с Сансой… Кажется, она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать спрашивать совсем уж личные вещи. Иногда — из вежливости, поняла Санса — мать переключала свое внимание на Маргери, спрашивала о чем-нибудь ее. В основном Маргери молчала, и за ее вежливой улыбкой Санса улавливала скуку. Сансе стало неловко: она позвала Маргери, и теперь подруга скучает, лениво потягивает сок через трубочку, почти не притронувшись к салатам.

Лорас держался хорошо, и ни словом не обмолвился, что они с Сансой вообще-то просто друзья, просто в одной компании. Об этом его никто не спрашивал напрямую — родители считали очевидным то, в каких отношениях состоит сейчас Лорас с их дочерью. Сансе было приятно, что Лорас не подводит ее, и в то же время досадно — ляпнув что-нибудь в этом духе, он, по крайней мере, внес бы определенность в их отношения.

Санса то и дело посматривала на Маргери. Гадала, расстроилась ли Маргери вчера. Гадала, о чем она думает теперь. Мучилась от невозможности прямо сейчас утащить ее из-за стола и поговорить — и в то же время боялась предстоящего разговора.

Один раз они встретились взглядами, и Санса не спешила отворачиваться, прятать глаза. Она ждала, что Маргери улыбнется, как обычно — и Маргери улыбнулась ей. Сансе стало легче.

«Все-таки она такая замечательная» — думала Санса, вполуха слушая, как Лорас важно рассказывает про свои успехи в рисовании. — «А Лорас на деле просто зазнайка. Он слишком самовлюбленный, вот и весь секрет его ледяного сердца.»

Санса поймала себя на том, что больше не восхищается Лорасом. Поймала себя на том, что сейчас ее мысли занимает только Маргери. Санса украдкой поглядывала на нее, чуть задержала взгляд на полных губах. «Наверное, она хорошо целуется. И почему я вчера убежала? Может, стоило… Но это так странно!»

— Ваша дочь — мечта любого портретиста, — говорил Лорас. — Когда я смотрю на нее, мне жаль, что я не рисую людей. А впрочем, я все равно вряд ли смог бы передать ее черты лица…

Родители заулыбались, Санса улыбнулась тоже, но почему-то ей даже не стало приятно от этого комплимента. «Как будто это тоже вежливость — похвалил домашний уют, похвалил мамин пирог, осталось похвалить дочь» — с досадой подумала она.

— Что ж, пожалуй, я сейчас украду у вас Сансу, — улыбнулся Лорас, приобнимая ее за талию. Санса почти не почувствовала этого прикосновения, как будто Лорас не обнимал ее, а только делал вид. — Мы хотели прогуляться, пока солнечно.

— Да, мам, мы пойдем, — спешно закивала Санса. Затянувшийся разговор родителей с Лорасом ей уже порядком наскучил.

— Приходите еще, мы всегда вам рады, — улыбнулась мать, а отец поднялся из-за стола и на прощание пожал Лорасу руку.

Они вышли на улицу втроем, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— Что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду по своим делам, — почти сразу туманно ответил Лорас. — Пока, девочки.

Он ушел даже не обняв ее на прощание. Санса недовольно посмотрела ему вслед.

— Ты была права, — сказала она Маргери. — Похоже, я действительно ему не нужна. Ничего не понимаю.

Маргери только пожала плечами.

— Я знаю только то, что ты нужна мне. За своего брата я не в ответе, сама понимаешь.  
— Маргери, я… — Санса совсем растерялась, глядя в глаза подруге. — Ты тоже нужна мне, и я подумала… Подумала, что могу попробовать…

— Не надо делать мне одолжений, — ответила Маргери. — Если ты не хочешь, я вполне это переживу, и, обещаю, это не скажется на нашей дружбе.  
— Да нет же, я… Я… — Санса набрала воздуха в грудь. — Хочу. Ты такая хорошая, такая красивая! Наверное, — Санса покраснела, — наверное, с тобой очень приятно целоваться.

— Но ты же считаешь это неправильным, разве нет?  
— Нет! То есть да, но… Это же неважно, ты же сама говорила, никто не знает, как правильно, главное, чтобы нравилось.

Маргери улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Поедем ко мне и продолжим этот разговор там.

***

— Я уже объяснял тебе, Ренли, я не рисую людей, — закатил глаза Лорас.  
— Сделай для меня исключение! Или ты относишься ко мне так же, как ко всем остальным? — Ренли надул губы, хотя было заметно, что обижается он не всерьез — просто опять играет.

— Обратись к Маргери. Она тебе не откажет!  
— К Маргери, к Маргери… Может, мне еще уйти от тебя к Маргери? Ну Лорас, ну давай! А я потом нарисую тебя.

— Знаю я, как ты меня потом нарисуешь, — фыркнул Лорас. — Набор геометрических фигур всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами изображения…  
— Ты не понимаешь, Лорас, я э-кспе-ри-мен-ти-ру-ю! А ты — нет! Неужели тебе не скучно постоянно рисовать одно и то же?

— Что? Одно и то же? Да каждая моя акварель…  
— Одной и той же акварелью! Лорас! Ну не будь занудой, а?

— Занудой? Отлично! Не буду занудой, тоже сейчас поэкспериментирую! — Лорас достал листок бумаги и наспех изобразил схематичного человечка. — Вот, Ренли, пожалуйста, это — ты.

— Значит, я для тебя такой же, как все другие люди? — сощурился Ренли.

Лорас вздохнул и скомкал листок бумаги. Ренли продолжил:

— Ты даже не экспериментировал, просто взял и перерисовал человечка с любого дорожного знака. Экспериментировать — это придумывать что-то новое!

— Хорошо. Будем по-другому, — Лорас уселся перед Ренли за мольберт, взял краски и кисть. Ренли ждал с довольной улыбкой. Через полчаса в замке заворочался ключ.

— Сиди, я открою сам, — начал Лорас, но Ренли уже вскочил и пошел к двери. Судя по всему, он уже устал сидеть на одном месте.

— Опять запираются на задвижку, — фыркнула Маргери, но, не успела она нажать на кнопку звонка, дверь открыл Ренли.

— Привет, Марг! Представляешь, я уломал Лораса меня нарисовать!  
— Что ж, посмотрим на результат, — усмехнулась Маргери, обнимая Ренли.

— Привет, Санса! Лорас сказал, твои родители — просто милашки!  
— Я не так сказал, — донеслось из соседней комнаты.  
— Не придирайся к словам, — крикнул в ответ Ренли. — Ладно, девочки, я вернусь позировать дальше.

Ренли проскользнул в комнату, и до девушек донесся возмущенный возглас.

— Лорас, ты опять рисуешь пейзаж!  
— Вот смотри, Ренли. Это пляж, вот море, вот небо, светит солнышко…  
— А где я?  
— А ты нырнул!

Ренли засмеялся.

— Лорас, ты шутник! Как я узнаю, что нырнул именно я, а не кто-то другой?  
— Все просто. Никто больше так долго не умеет держаться под водой, — хитро прищурился Лорас, притягивая к себе смеющегося Ренли.

Ренли забыл закрыть дверь, и Санса увидела их объятия, долгие и ничуть не похожие на дружеские.

От внезапного озарения она расхохоталась, из вежливости отвернувшись в другую сторону.

Так вот оно что.

Никакого ледяного сердца.

И все поведение Лораса сразу становится очевидным. Кроме…

— Маргери, — не удержавшись, шепнула Санса подруге на ухо. — Теперь все понятно, и все-таки… Почему Лорас подарил мне тогда букет?

Маргери подмигнула Сансе и потянула ее за руку в свою комнату, плотно закрыла дверь.

— Ренли сидел точно за тобой, — тихонько пояснила Маргери. — А Лорас не мог вручить букет ему прямо в руки.

— Теперь с меня букет для Ренли, — рассмеялась Санса. Маргери прижала ее к себе, и ни в чьих еще объятиях Сансе не было так тепло и хорошо.

***

— Не могу сказать, чтобы этот твой Лорас мне понравился… Напыщенный индюк!

— Отец сказал почти то же самое, только другими словами, — рассеянно пожала плечами Санса, погруженная в свои мысли. Арья, кажется, была удивлена, что сестра не торопилась спорить и возмущаться.

— Неужели ты в мальчиках только на симпатичную мордашку и смотришь? — сестренка не оставляла шансов ее поддеть, а может, по-своему соскучилась по Сансе за то время, пока они не разговаривали. Вместо того, чтобы обижаться, как это бывало раньше, Санса улыбнулась.

— Я уж и забыла, как это — когда со мной разговаривает младшая сестра.

Теперь уже Арья растерялась и не знала, что ответить. Словно перед ней была новая, непривычная Санса. «А так и есть» — подумала Санса, нащупывая в кармане конфеты, которыми ее угостила на прощание Маргери, и улыбаясь своим мыслям. «Я действительно как будто за один день стала совсем другой. Я поняла… Поняла, что все не такое, как кажется. И что нужно отринуть все предрассудки и просто быть счастливым!». Санса и сама не заметила, как широко улыбается своим мыслям.

— Ладно, на самом деле, я рада, что ты с ним счастлива, — фыркнула Арья. — По крайней мере, он не обижает моих друзей.

— Например, того дяденьку неопределенного возраста, который провожает тебя до дома после фехтования? — беззлобно рассмеялась Санса, а Арья предупреждающе нахмурилась.   
— Его, думаю, обидеть сложно. У тебя сменились друзья с прошлого года. И старые обиды хранить тоже не надо, — невпопад подчеркнула она. — Будешь конфетку?

— Давай, — покосилась Арья на сестру. — Но про фехтование — это…

— Да не расскажу я. Представь себе, я не все рассказываю родителям, — Санса с трудом удержалась от улыбки. «Теперь уж точно придется им врать…»

— Какая-то ты слишком счастливая сегодня. Надеюсь, этот твой Лорас не переедет к нам жить?

— Нет. Более того, возможно, со временем я перееду к нему, если родители согласятся. Но пока им не говори.

— Ух ты! Слушай, а я уже люблю этого Лораса! Значит, эта комната будет моей, да?

***

— Так, быстренько вещи из шкафов перекинем! Ренли, твои рисунки перевесим к Маргери! Санса, твой макет замка перебросим ко мне!  
— Раскомандовался, — фыркнула Маргери, помогая Сансе перетаскивать вещи.

— Санса, кое-какую твою косметику на тумбочку! Маргери, что придумать, чтобы ваша комната не выглядела слишком бабской?  
— Какой, прости?

Лорас только махнул рукой.

— Мама приедет с минуты на минуту! У нас нет времени спорить!  
— Любит она все делать внезапно, — проворчала Маргери. — Нет бы хотя бы за пару дней предупредить…

Раздался звонок в дверь, и все четверо бросились открывать.

— Здравствуйте, мои дорогие, — Алерия Тирелл бросилась обнимать своих детей. — Как давно я вас не видела, подумать только… А вот и Ренли, здравствуй, проказник! — Ренли хитро улыбнулся в ответ. — А ты же Санса, правильно, детка? Как же я рада, что Лорас нашел себе девушку наконец-то! Вы такие милые у меня, оба рыженькие! Надо будет вас сфотографировать вместе. А ты тоже с факультета искусств, Санса?

— Мама, я же тебе уже говорил… — закатил глаза Лорас, но Алерия только махнула на него рукой.

— Да? А чем ты занимаешься, Санса?  
— А… Архитектурой, — Санса опустила глаза.  
— Хоть кто-то занимается чем-то путным на этом вашем факультете! — покачала головой Алерия. — А то все художники да художники…

Алерия бодро прошагала в комнату Лораса, а Маргери тем временем ободряюще стиснула руку Сансы. Санса улыбнулась. Этот маскарад, поддерживаемый для всех их знакомых, был порой забавной, порой же утомительной игрой. Только четверо знали, как все обстоит на самом деле — и охотно продолжали играть каждый свою роль, радуясь тому, какую незначительную цену приходится платить за счастье.


End file.
